Beloved
by Kinky-Hoe
Summary: AU. She was incorruptible, whatever world she would walk into. She never thought that using her body to fulfill a dream was something she would actually do. However, he made it inevitable. IY/K, mature contents.


**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise and Viz. I make no profit from this story.

_"Black Black Heart"_ is performed by David Usher.

**Warnings: **Honestly, I wouldn't recommend this story to people younger than 17, especially if I were to continue it, and not only because of citrus content. Some themes may be disturbing, perhaps even offending, and if you push our dear dog-eared hanyo aside for a moment, I don't think you'll find underage sex that exciting.

* * *

**Beloved**

_Prologue_

She couldn't do it.

To swallow the lump in her throat was impossible; she would choke herself… or so she thought. And because of that, instead, she decided to inhale deeply and exhale heavily. Her eyelids were shut and for nothing would she open her eyes.

However, she was forced to. She had no choice—she didn't have one anymore and it was her fault; she knew it very well. But she still had some strength in her and to submit wasn't something she would be doing so easily. Clenching her fists on the jean material of his pants, she bit her lower lip. To prove that she was hurting wasn't something she was going to do either.

"Open your eyes," his deep voice commanded.

She didn't obey.

"Open them," he repeated, insensitive as ever.

Who cares about what he was asking for.

"_Kagome_," he called.

Hurt but piercing chocolate orbs slowly stared at him, challenging him, defying him.

Kagome. One name. The only thing that actually let her remain a human being. Her last name had already been forgotten, her identity thrown out the window and her family buried six feet under the ground she walked on everyday. And above her, straddling her shoulders with his knees preventing her from moving, her nightmare was looking down at her pale face, golden eyes burning holes on each part of her body they stared at. She dug her nails in the covered skin of his thighs, in silence.

He didn't wince and watched her as she tried to hurt him. Once she realized that her actions were useless, he brought a clawed hand to the button of his pants, undid it and worked on the fly. Never once did he look away from her frightened face, as he was enjoying it so much, just like the 'sadistic bastard' he was.

If only she'd understand… but no, that wench—that _slut_ wouldn't listen to anybody.

_Something ugly this way comes_

_Through my fingers sliding inside_

Kagome's breath became faster as he freed himself from the clothes getting in his way, and she tried to turn her head away even if her scalp hurt because of the hair trapped under his muscled legs. He grabbed her chin, violently, and commanded her to do 'the only thing she was capable of'. She whimpered, protested—but in the end, he won again.

She shut her eyes again as he fully entered her mouth. She let out a soft cry and felt his body move, leaning his weight on his arms, causing her to cough. He moved once more, choking her, and ignored the tears of pain that came out from her eyes. Kagome gulped, and as a result, he groaned in pleasure. His thrusts were making it hard for her to breathe, but did he care?

No.

He removed himself from her and Kagome coughed some more. It had always been about him—everything. The world seemed to revolve around his little person. She hated it as much as she despised him. But even then, she knew that she could only blame herself for what was happening to her.

_All these blessings, all these burns_

_I'm Godless underneath your cover_

She felt him rip her clothes away with his claws but this time, she didn't make a single sound of protest. She already knew what would be coming next. It was always the same way; at first, she would fight, struggle, hoping that he would stop so that she could run away… but once he would have removed all of his clothes, he would be working on hers—just like what he was currently doing—and then, there would be no turning back.

Kagome watched him toss her dress on the floor, which was quickly followed by her underwear. She watched him stare at her body with lust, his silver bangs falling all over it. She watched him run his claws on her soft skin that was once innocent and untouched. She watched him, that half-breed, taking full control of her body.

"You're so full of shit, _Inuyasha_," she spat, her voice broken.

He parted her legs, smirking. "Too bad it took you too long to realize it."

Inuyasha's hot breath trailed a path on the shivering skin of her stomach before he settled his mouth right above her most intimate parts. He let her scent intoxicate him, knowing that it would get him higher than any other drug-shit Miroku would be giving him. Under the scents of fear, hatred and pain, he smelled her delicious arousal, and that was enough for him to continue.

_Search for pleasure, search for pain_

_In this world, now I am undying_

His tongue teased her burning entrance, parting her inner lips and his demonic senses didn't miss the gasp that escaped her mouth. Kagome clenched one fist grabbing his hair, biting her tongue as she struggled with her conscience and her responsive body.

Inuyasha found her bundle of nerves and nibbled hard on it. Kagome hissed in both pain and carnal pleasure.

_I unfurl my flag, my nation helpless_

The half-demon crawled over her, bringing his face closer to hers. He felt his humanity slowly fade away and he knew that he would be losing control very soon. His golden gaze searched for her chocolate hues and as Kagome opened her eyes, panting, he caressed her heated cheek with his knuckles.

Of course, she rejected him.

"Don't do that, Kagome," he huskily spoke. "You already know the end of this little game." Inuyasha laughed at her glare. "Quit being confident and feisty, you're just miserable." Paradoxically, he nuzzled into her neck.

"Not as much as you," she snapped.

He chuckled in a dark manner. "You sure about that?" he asked. "Look at you, Kagome, look at what we're doing." The half-demon paused, searching for her look again. "You try to hide your arousal and you're doing this, with me, behind everybody's back. You're just like me, Kagome. You're nothing more than a beast, yet a horrible human being. And you're dirtying yourself as much as I do."

_"You're pathetic."_

_"I don't expect you to understand me."_

_"You can't be any different."_

Kikyo's words echoed in her mind. Were they right? Was she _that_ miserable? Had she really become like everyone else around her?

If that was really the truth, then she would simply fall down… like everyone else.

_Black, black heart… Why would you offer more?_

_Why would you make it easier on me to satisfy?_

Kagome blinked back the tears that threatened to fall down and watched as Inuyasha's half-demon's form changed into his full-demon one. Purple marks darkened his cheeks, bluish hues shined in his red eyes while his claws and fangs elongated. His breathing and heartbeat both quickened and Kagome held on his built shoulders as he sank into her.

It actually felt like he was ripping her insides when it wasn't the case, and Kagome hissed in pain for the umpteenth time. Inuyasha held her closer and closer to him, his arms encircling her shoulders and her waist, his panting falling into her ears.

_I'm on fire, I'm rotting to the core_

_I'm eating all your kings and queens_

He pounded into her, his thrusts getting harder each time he did since she always bit back her moans. He couldn't accept that—she would do what he wanted. And he wanted her to scream, badly.

Inuyasha ran his hands on her thighs, mindless of his claws that scratched her skin, that made her bleed. And he groaned, enjoyed the scent of her sweet blood. Kagome did scream, in pain again; however, her hips spoke a different language as she arched her back against him.

_All your sex and your diamonds._

The demon he had become fisted one hand in her raven and wavy tresses, bringing her face closer to his and attacked her lips. His fangs draw out more blood and he licked her lips to taste it, before wildly exploring her mouth. He didn't want to miss a single part of it. "Kagome…"

As she heard him call out for her, she couldn't do anything else than hugging him closer, possessively closer.

She really was miserable. She was nothing better than him, no matter how much she convinced herself of it. And so what? She already blamed her conscience, her traitorous body, her stupid cousin who had warned her and then fed her to the wolves nonetheless….

So, yes, may her lost family forgive her. Kagome Higurashi was nothing more than a luxury whore.

She pushed Inuyasha off of her, only to finally straddle his waist, rocking her pelvis against his.

_As I begin to lose my grip_

_On these realities you're sending…_

Then again, Inuyasha's lips found her breasts, her erect nipples, and he devoured her. Her body arched, his ministrations sending waves of pleasure shaming her and Kagome moaned. Several times, numerous times, until the dark room was filled with mostly her noises. One of her hands found the back of his neck and she crushed his face against her.

If he wanted her to be a monster, then he should be satisfied.

Inuyasha's red eyes stared at her pleasured face and pressed the palms of his hands against the wounds his claws had left earlier on her thighs. He watched her cry in pain and took advantage of that moment to shift her back down again, making her lie under him. He cupped her face as she panted heavily and sank back into her, earning another moan.

_Taste your mind and taste your sex_

_I'm naked underneath your cover_

"Inuyasha," she breathed out. "Inu—"

She was cut the moment he pressed his thumb on her clitoris and her hips jerked once more. Kagome ran he hands on his silver mane, caressing the sensitive appendages that were his doggy ears. Her face leaned closer to his and he captured her lips in another bruising kiss.

Her walls were tightening against his throbbing member and he quickened the pace, knowing that she wouldn't be able to keep up with him. And that was exactly the point in doing it.

Kagome slid her tongue out, tasting his salty skin and feeling his Adam's apple while he focused on colliding against her core. Eventually, she wrapped her legs around his waist, her hips unable to follow his movements and held one of his clawed hands under one of her breasts.

_Covers lie and we will bend and borrow_

_With the coming sign_

Inuyasha groaned in pure bliss as he felt her reaching her orgasm, watched her heated cheeks become redder by the second and heard her calling out for him several times. This was how it was supposed to be and how it always was.

_The tide will take,_

He slammed into her some more, reaching his own peak and grabbing her wrists to pin her down to the king-sized bed.

_The sea will rise_

As he felt her back arch against his body once more, Inuyasha collapsed on top of her, gasping for air.

_And time will rape…._

Red eyes wide open, Inuyasha slowly gained back his half-demon form without even blinking and the same never ending thoughts haunted his mind. Why did he have to do that to Kagome?

Anyhow, she had decided to come down with him.

_… All your sex and your diamonds._

Kagome Higurashi, almost eighteen years-old, didn't think that one day, her grandfather, mother and younger brother would have died in a collision between two high-speed trains. Kagome Higurashi didn't expect herself to be forced to live with her only remaining family in Tokyo, her successful fashion designer cousin Kikyo Higurashi, aged of twenty-five. Kagome Higurashi didn't believe that she would actually be interested in the modeling business.

And Kagome Higurashi didn't accept the fact that she was actually sleeping with her cousin's famous model _and_ half-demon boyfriend, aged of twenty-three, to pursue her blooming career.

* * *

**A/N: **So, basically, that's it. I know I called this a 'prologue' and honestly, I once planned on writing a chapter-story with this plot. But I actually have two other stories to finish and there are many others to come… and I don't think I've got enough experience with angst to try my hand at a long story. I would also like to point out that I've been inspired with this plot after watching a fanmade trailer of a fanfiction featuring two Japanese actors that I really, really like. However, the author never really wrote her story (in fact, she just posted one chapter), so I don't think I stole any of her ideas.

Anyway, I'll let this 'prologue' up and maybe one day I'll continue… I just don't want to make any promises right away. Consider this as a one-shot that, I hope, you have enjoyed. Don't forget to leave a review! Thanks for reading.

* * *

_Last revision: September 3rd, 2009. Many thanks to **Twilight Jasmine** for being an awesome beta-reader with constructive comments… and an amazing patience!_


End file.
